This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The OR/WA Collaborative Genetics Research Program is a joint effort funded equally by the Washington and Oregon National Primate Research Centers. The purpose of this program is to develop and support genetic research investigations at both Centers and to promote collaborative projects between the two centers. The program encompasses 1) improving genotyping methods for use in genetic studies, 2) initiating phenotypic studies to identify potential animal models and to develop new genetic research projects, 3) providing technical training and expertise for investigator initiated genetic research. In the past year, we developed a collaboration between the ONPRC and the WaNPRC to explore the genetic basis of spontaneous SIB in macaques at both NPRCs. Subject history and DNA samples have been collected genotype analysis is underway. We also launched an expanded SNP assay for verifying the ancestry of rhesus macaques for the NPRC studies.